Valentine
by Laura Dugan
Summary: Completed: Sue has a bad cold, Jack keeps her company, and Valentine’s Day changes their relationship forever.
1. Default Chapter

**Notes: **I don't know exactly what happened with Sue and David and Jack and Ally, so this is my interpretation. It's my first STFBE fic, so let me know what you think! If you haven't seen _Love Affair_ or _An Affair to Remember_, there are movie spoilers in here. If you choose one of them to watch, go with the latter. The songs featured are Valentine by Martina McBride and Jim Brickman, When You Say Nothing at All by Alison Krauss, and The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett.

**Chapter 1 :: Matchmaking**

"Is it me or do we seem to be a few shy of our normal pack today? Or did I miss the memo about the three day weekend?" Bobby Manning asked as he made his way through the bullpen.

"You didn't miss anything. Lucy took a vacation day. She's going away for the weekend with her mother, earning a well deserved mini-vacation, if you ask me," Tara offered. "And Sue called in sick. She won't be in until Monday. Levi is home on caregiver duty."

Jack Hudson perked up at the mention of Sue's name. "Sue's sick?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Tara opened her mouth to respond by Myles jumped in first. "Awww, how cute. Jack is worried about his former missus. Tell me something, did you get a divorce or was the marriage annulled on account of false pretences?" Jack shot Miles a look that would have made anyone else duck for cover. But not Miles. "I think I struck a nerve."

"Lay off, Miles," Bobby said, throwing a stress ball at him.

"Geez. Doesn't anyone have a sense of humor around here anymore?" Miles sulked and threw the ball back at Bobby.

"Anyway…" Tara said, gathering everyone's attention. "It sounds like she has the flu or a really bad cold. She was actually considering coming in, but I told her no way. We don't need to infect the FBI." Tara smiled at Jack, who smiled back.

"Okay, people," Jack said, rubbing his hands together to focus his energy. "Let's get an update on everyone's casework."

Lunch didn't come fast enough for Jack. He had barely been able to concentrate on work for the last four hours, his thoughts straying to Sue. Even though he rationalized that she probably had the flu and was sleeping all morning long, he didn't like the idea that she was alone, with no one to take care of her. Well, not counting Levi, of course. He threw on his jacket and was heading out the door when Bobby stopped him.

"Where're you headed, mate?"

"Uh," Jack said, zipping his coat, "I'm just going to grab some lunch."

"Come on, man, you can be upfront with me. You're going to see Sue, aren't you?"

Jack eyed his best friend, before deciding to go with the truth. "Yeah. Do you think that's a bad idea?"

"No! I think it's a great idea. In fact, I think you should purposely catch the flu from her and then you can spend the weekend cuddling together." Bobby grinned widely.

"Not you, too," Jack sighed.

"Me, too? Jack… We all noticed how… close you and Sue were during your little marriage experiment and how close you've been since. Personally, I think it's nice."

"The Bureau…" Jack began, but Bobby interrupted.

"The Bureau doesn't have to know. Besides, all you're doing is visiting a sick friend during your lunch hour. And, if you happen to get stuck in terrible traffic and can't come back today, I don't think anyone will mind. It's not like we're working on any big cases right now, we're just doing some typical bad-guy house cleaning."

"I'm going," Jack said as he turned to leave.

"Good! I hope I don't see you until Monday!" Bobby called after him.

"What was that all about?" Tara asked from the doorway to the bullpen.

Bobby walked over to her and threw his arm around her shoulder companionably as they walked back to their desks. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Tara thought for a moment and shook her head. "Valentine's Day. Lucy's gone for the weekend and Jack just left to play nursemaid to Sue."

Tara grinned. "And you're hoping…"

"For a spark, Tara. Just one tiny little spark." Smiling, they high-fived each other.

"What are you two so happy about?" Miles asked, still sulking in his chair.

"Nothing, Miles. I just thought I smelled a little smoke," Bobby responded, making Tara giggle.


	2. Sneezing and Soap Operaas

**Chapter 2 :: Sneezing and Soap Operas**

Sue was pretty sure she was dying. Well, either that or she was very, very close. She hadn't moved from the couch since she had woken up. A half finished cup of tea rested on the coffee table and there was a growing pile of tissues surrounding her. She sneezed fiercely, causing Levi to look to her with concern.

"I'm okay, boy," she muttered and sneezed again. "Okay, maybe not." As a testament to how sick she was feeling, not only was Levi on the couch, he was laying sprawled on top of her. Sue didn't mind, really, because he was keeping her warm. She grabbed the remote and channel surfed for a while, trying to find something to hold her interest.

Suddenly, Levi sprang up and started barking. "What is it?" Sue asked. "Is someone here?" Levi jumped off the couch and headed for the door. Sue sat up, but she moved to quickly and got dizzy. She fell back onto the couch, sighing. "Come in!" she yelled and hoped that whoever was coming in was friend and not foe. Levi came trotting back into the room looking happy, so Sue knew it must be someone he knew. Before long, Jack came into focus as he made his way into the apartment. Sue tried to sit up again, embarrassed that he was catching her looking so miserable, and this time managed to stay in an upright position.

Jack waved hello and set some bags down on the kitchen counter as Sue did her best to gather up the tissues and stick them in a bag on the floor. He came over and sat next to her on the couch, reaching out to feel her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he signed.

"Okay," Sue said, and saw the look of disbelief in his eyes. "Well, I have definitely been better. What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled her blanket up further on her chest.

"I heard you were sick," he said, "and that Lucy was out of town. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You didn't have to do that, Jack," Sue replied, but inwardly she was pleased.

"Hey, it's nothing. Slow day at the office anyway."

She smiled sweetly at him and then sneezed. She blew her nose and leaned back on the couch with her eyes closed. "Sorry."

He lightly touched her shoulder getting her attention. "Don't worry about it. Are you hungry? I brought supplies," he said standing. "Chicken soup, crackers, tea, decongestant, more tissues…"

Sue signed "thank you," then spoke, "I'm okay, and I don't want to put you out. You probably have to get back to the office."

Jack smiled. "I can leave if you want me to, but I don't think the rest of the gang is expecting me back. Besides, I think they can handle one afternoon without me."

"One afternoon? I think they could handle more than that." Sue responded with a grin. She looked down for a moment, thinking, then met Jack's eyes again. They were such nice eyes… She felt herself blushing and fought to regain control. "Actually, if you don't mind risking infection, it would be nice if you could stay for a while."

Jack beamed and Sue knew she gave him the answer he wanted to hear. "Good," he sighed, "that's settled. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"How about some tea, then?"

"That would be great." Sue moved to stand, but Jack stopped her by gently pushing her back down onto the couch. He swung her legs around so she was lying down. "You need to rest. I may be a bachelor but I can manage to boil water. Don't move," he said, signing the last phrase for emphasis.

Sue saluted in return. "Yes, sir!" Smiling, she picked up the remote and resumed channel surfing while Jack busied himself in the kitchen. "I could get used to this," she thought.

Jack returned a few minutes later, setting two cups of tea and a small plate of cookies on the table. "They're anisette sponge cookies," he said, spelling out the phrase at her puzzled expression. "My mother would never forgive me if I served you tea without them."

Jack helped himself to one and sat next to Sue, who had propped herself up. "They're really good," she said, enjoying the treat. "And the tea is perfect."

"Fortified with Vitamin C."

"How thoughtful. Seriously, Jack, thank you. I didn't really like the idea of being alone all weekend long." At this Levi nuzzled Sue and moaned. "Well, alone except for you, of course," she said and patted his head.

"I understand what you mean. There's nothing worse than being sick and having no one to take care of you," he hesitated for a moment as his thoughts traveled to David and the question he'd been dying to ask.

Sue, picking up on his body language asked, "Jack? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, setting down his cup of tea and feeling slightly embarrassed. He always forgot how much attention Sue paid to body language. "I was just wondering…" he began, unintentionally turning away from her as he continued. She touched his arm and he turned back to face her. "Sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I was just wondering where David was."

"Oh…" For some reason the question surprised Sue, but she wasn't sure why. There was something about the look on Jack's face, like he was afraid the answer she was going to give was not going to be what he wanted to hear.

"We broke up," she said slowly.

It was Jack's turn to be surprised, and by the look of relief that seemed to wash over him, Sue figured her intuition had been right – and he was happy with her answer.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, gathering his thoughts. "Want to talk about it?"

Sue shrugged. "There's not much to say. We broke up a while ago. It was a combination of a lot of things: my job, his business taking up more of his time… In the end he said he felt like I had lost interest, that I seemed distracted when we were together. And I think he was right. He's still a good friend and we're both happy with that. No hard feelings."

"Wow, wish all of my relationships ended that well."

"Not all of mine have, either. I think it made it easier because we were friends first."

"You done?" Jack asked, pointing to her cup of tea. Sue nodded and Jack took the cup from her and set it on the coffee table. He was enjoying having such a nice personal conversation with Sue. They didn't get to do this often. He settled back on the couch, facing her. "I think the friend thing can make it harder. Like with Ally. We never talk any more."

This piqued Sue's interest. She had been wondering about Ally almost as much as Jack had been wondering about David. "What happened?" she signed.

"I don't know, really," he paused. "Well, you know we started dating again after my heart thing." He couldn't bring himself to say "attack," it was too scary.

Sue remembered his attack all too well – the absolute fear she felt at the thought she had almost lost him. And the guilt she felt at being jealous of Ally. Of wanting to be the one to take care of him.

"We were doing okay for a while," he continued, pulling Sue out of her reverie. "And then she went back home and would visit occasionally. She'd call a lot and it was still okay and then she started to get accusatory."

She held up her hand for him to stop. "Accuse… I didn't catch all of that."

"Accusatory," Jack said again while finger spelling the word. Sue nodded. "She began to accuse me of seeing other women. She had issues with my work schedule and then…" Jack stopped abruptly realizing he may not want to reveal the next part of the story.

Sue, however, was extremely interested and waited rather impatiently for him to continue.

"We were supposed to see each other one of the nights we were undercover together. She was in town for a couple of days, so we had planned to meet for dinner. Then the Dessa thing came up and I told her I had to cancel because of work. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy with me. And apparently she didn't believe me either because he stopped by the bureau looking for me. Bobby told her I was on assignment," he paused for a brief moment, "with you."

Sue's brow knit in confusion. "Why would Bobby tell her that?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons. He never really liked her… I don't know. Anyway, Ally became convinced that you and I were seeing each other. Rather ironic, isn't it, since at the time we were undercover and you were Mrs. Jack Hudson?" Sue smiled. "It all ended shortly after that."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "David and I broke up shortly after that assignment, too. I guess our pretend marriage wasn't so great for you and me."

"Actually, it was great for us. It just wasn't so great for our significant others." Sue looked at him surprised and Jack blushed as he realized what he said. "I mean, our marriage was good for the Bureau," he stammered. "Well, at least there's no one else I'd rather pretend to me married to."

Sue laughed. He looked so cute when he got flustered. "Thanks, Jack."

And they settled into a silence thick with unspoken words.

Words crawled across the bottom of the television screen as Jack and Sue sat each lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Jack tapped Sue's arm to get her attention. "What are we watching?"

Sue looked at the television for a moment, puzzled. "I think it's a soap opera, but I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention."

"You can tell me the truth. You love these things, don't you?"

"I'll admit I watched them when I was in college, like most of the girls."

"I guess I just don't understand the appeal," Jack mused as he watched a pretty blond prepare herself for some big event. "It's so unrealistic."

"That's part of the appeal," Sue offered. "Women who watch soaps want a break from reality. They want to believe that true romance still exists."

"Romance exists. Guys can be romantic."

Sue shot him a look that said otherwise and Jack turned his attention back to the screen. The blond was in a room that was decorated for a romantic evening, flowers in vases, low lighting, candles. A handsome man dressed in an impeccable suit appeared behind her holding an enormous bouquet of roses.

"Who are these people?" Jack asked.

"That's Blair and Max. One of the couples on the show. Though it's really cute because they're actually married in real life."

Jack looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Just watched them occasionally in college, did you?"

Sue blushed. "So I might be a bit of a fan, though with working for the bureau I don't get to watch often any more."

"And you're saying women like this schmaltzy stuff?" Sue looked confused, so Jack clarified, signing "Sappy, being swept off their feet."

"Tell me, Jack," Sue replied curtly, "have much luck picking up women in bars?"

"Ouch."

"You could learn a lesson or two."

Formally reprimanded, Jack focused back on the television. Max had given Blair the flowers, which she had pronounced "perfect," and the couple was heading for the table. It was set with fine crystal and china, an empty vase conveniently available for the bouquet Blair was holding. Blair went to sit, but Max stopped her by taking her hand. He signaled to some anonymous person and music started to play.

"A dance before dinner?" Max's dialogue moved across the screen.

"Of course," Blair said as she smiled back. The lyrics for the song danced across the screen and Jack recognized it instantly. Apparently Blair liked it too, for she was beaming as Max swept her around the room. Jack was surprised when Blair started singing along with the music. She had a great voice.

He turned briefly to catch a glimpse of Sue who was watching the scene with interest, a small smile on her face. Even with mussed hair and a pink nose raw from tissues, Jack thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He watched the show again, Max and Blair now swaying gently in each other's arms. The lyrics from the song displayed on the screen: "Lovely / Don't you ever change / Keep that breathless charm / Won't you please arrange it / Cause I love you / Just the way you look tonight."

As the song ended, the couple kissed passionately in one of those classic soap opera kisses and Jack had to admit that it was kind of nice, thinking that romance like that still existed.


	3. A Dream So Real

**Chapter 3 :: A Dream so Real**

They watched the rest of the soap opera in silence, Sue growing more tired with each commercial break. Just before three, Levi came over and nudged a nearly asleep Sue. She sat up, startled.

"What is it, boy?" Levi ran off and returned with his leash. "Oh, you need to go out."

"You stay here and rest," Jack said, standing. "I'll take him."

Sue signed "thank you" and he signed "you're welcome" in return and headed outside with the dog.

They walked to the park and Jack let Levi off his leash for a while so he could have a good run. They played fetch for a while until Levi tuckered out and collapsed, panting heavily.

"You'll sleep well tonight, won't you, Levi?" Jack said, smiling and rubbing the dog's belly. Just when Jack thought Levi had fallen asleep, he suddenly jumped to his feet and took off running. "Levi!" Jack yelled and began running after him.

Levi hadn't gone far and it didn't take long for Jack to realize why the dog had been so excited. Coming up the walk way were David and Nikita. Levi and Nikita had greeted each other and were happily playing by the time Jack caught up.

"Hello, David," Jack said, offering his hand, which David shook.

"Good to see you, Jack," David said, looking around a bit puzzled.

Jack spoke before David could pose the question. "She's not here. I'm on Levi duty. Sue's got a really bad cold, so I've put her on bed rest. She's back at her apartment watching really awful soap operas. Although she very well may be asleep by now."

David smiled. "I take it she'll recover?"

"Definitely."

"Good to hear." David paused for a minute and the silence grew uncomfortable as each man tried to assess the other's role in Sue's life. They watched the dogs play until finally David spoke again. "She's doing well? Other than the cold, I mean?"

"Yes, she is. She's been such an asset to us at work lately, but then she always is. She's been working hard, but fortunately things have slowed down enough so she can get her rest." More silence. "So, how's your business?"

"Oh, it's going great. I have a lot of new customers thanks to the connections Sue got me last fall. It's really taking off."

"Bet you're happy about that." Jack was wondering if David felt this conversation was going as terribly as he thought it was.

"Yeah, it keeps me busy. Keeps Nikita well stocked with her favorite treats." Both men sized up each other again, neither knowing what to say. They went back to watching the dogs play.

"Did Sue say anything to you about us? About what happened?"

Jack was surprised at David's question and tried to figure out where he was heading with it. "She gave me a quick synopsis. Said you both got busy, that the interest wasn't there anymore."

David smiled sadly. "Well, it wasn't there on her part, really. Not that I'm blaming her. You can't control who you have feelings for." David looked Jack in the eyes. "I'm really happy for the two of you, and I truly mean that. I had always suspected that… Well, once I saw you together, the way you looked at each other. I guess in a way I always knew Sue and I wouldn't last. And after that one assignment… She never gave me details, obviously. I just knew she was away somewhere. After she got back from that things were different." He paused. "Well…" he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "You're lucky to have her Jack. And from what I can tell, she's lucky to have you, too. I can see that you take care of her, and as much as she would never admit it, she needs that."

Jack stood there, stunned for a moment, his mind slowly processing what David had just told him. "David, nothing happened, I mean…"

"Jack, stop. I know that neither you nor Sue would ever do anything like that. And you don't owe me any explanations, either. Just tell Sue… Tell her that I hope she feels better soon."

"I will." Jack clipped the leash back on Levi's collar. "David… I don't know if it makes any difference, but she really does care about you."

"I know. But she loves you." Jack's mind reeled. Could it be true? "Come on, Nikita," David called. The dog took to his heel as they left.

Jack crouched down next to Levi and petted him. "What do you think? Do you think he was right?" Levi responded by giving him a sloppy kiss on the face. Jack wiped his face on his sleeve. "Thanks, Levi. I already knew that you loved me." He stood and they walked back to Sue's apartment, Jack's mind replaying the entire conversation in his head, trying to make sense of it all.

He released Levi from the leash as he opened the door and warned him to not bother Sue in case she was sleeping. Levi obediently went over to his water dish, had a drink, and then plopped down on the kitchen floor. Jack went into the living room where fairly cheesy special effects showed a building burning on what he assumed was another soap. His gaze traveled from the television to the couch, where Sue lay sleeping peacefully. He sat down on a chair and just watched her sleep for a moment, replaying in his mind memories of the last two years:

The first time he saw her radiant smile. Their first Christmas when, unknowingly, they got each other the same gift. Seeing her worried face when he woke up after his heart attack. Protecting her as the sniper shot at him. Pretending to be her husband. Pretending not to see the hurt in her eyes when he told her he was seeing Ally. Dancing with her at the Children's Auction. Feeling like his heart would break every time he saw her with David. Comforting her when Levi ran away. Watching awful soap operas with her as she looked so pathetic from her cold.

He may not know for sure if Sue was in love with him, but he knew with absolute certainty that he was in love with her.

Jack sighed and then stood and walked to the couch where Sue lay so peacefully. He gently lifted her up, being careful not to wake her, and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her on her bed. Covering her with a blanket he noticed she was smiling in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming. He softly brushed his hand across her cheek, feeling the need to connect with her, and smiling himself, left her to her dreams.

She had dreamt that they had been dancing… He held her close, so close… The music was playing, they were swaying, lost in each other, lost in the beat of their hearts. And somehow, even though she couldn't hear the music, Sue knew the words:

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
__Try as I may I could never explain  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing  
__  
__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

And then Jack had pulled back and locked onto her eyes and Sue felt as if he could see straight into her soul. He tipped his head slightly and closed the space between them, their lips meeting at last.

Sue woke up, surprised to find herself in her bed. Jack must have brought here in here. Suddenly, she was swept with the memory of what she had been dreaming, and for a moment was unsure as to what was reality and what was not. She sat upright, rubbing her face and breathing out slowly, amazed that she remembered her dream in such vivid detail. She could still smell the roses, still feel Jack's arms around her, warm and comforting, still feel the vibrations of the music in the floor beneath her. She stared straight in front of her, caught a glimpse of her tousled hair and was instantly brought back to reality.

She got out of bed and walked to the mirror, grimacing. Her hair was a mess. She combed it the best she could, recalling the jokes she and Jack had shared about bed head while they were living together. It was strange for her to think about that time, to acknowledge the feelings she had felt for him. Feelings she had imagined were temporary and fleeting. Feelings she had almost managed to forget. Almost. Her dream had proved to Sue's mind what her heart had been telling her all along.

She had liked being married to Jack, in the surreal way that they had been. She was comfortable around him, had enjoyed the mundane tasks of shopping and cooking, had enjoyed his company. She loved Lucy and loved living with her, but someday Sue really wanted to settle down, to have the house and a couple of kids that Jack also wanted. But she had been with David, and Jack had been with Ally, and the Bureau had policies on these things.

Now, however, she was no longer with David, Jack wasn't with Ally, he was here in her apartment and Sue was dreaming about him kissing her and wishing in a private corner deep down that he would do so for real. Sue resumed combing her hair, having stopped half-tangle as her thoughts strayed. She finished quickly and realized that the funny sensation she was now feeling was hunger. For the first time all day she wanted food.

Sue left the bedroom and looked around for Jack. His back was to her and she watched him with interest. She could see that his arms and hands were moving, she thought he looked like he was signing something, but since he wasn't facing her she couldn't tell what. She wondered what he was up to.

"Jack?" she asked, causing Jack to jump slightly and turn around in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He smiled. "That's okay. I didn't realize you were awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better. And I'm actually hungry."

"I had a feeling you would be," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen. "I made you soup." He pointed to a pot simmering on the stove.

Sue raised an eyebrow. "You cooked?"

"I think I'm offended!"

"I'm just surprised that you know how to make," Sue peered into the pot, "what looks like homemade soup."

"Okay, well, I may not have made it myself, but I did heat it up just for you."

Sue laughed and signed "thank you." "Really, it was very thoughtful of you to bring this. Who made it?"

"My mom left some with me when she came to visit a couple of weeks ago. She said it would keep me warm during the winter weather. Although it was probably about 50 outside when I took Levi for his walk."

"Did you two have fun?"

Sue observed a strange expression flitter across Jack's face, but she couldn't interpret it.

"Yeah, we did." Jack got out two bowls and filled them as Sue sat at the table, Jack joining her a few moments later. Sue immediately dug in.

"This is really good. Pass on my compliments to your mother."

"I will." Jack ate a few spoonfuls then looked at Sue.

"What is it?"

"I, uh, Levi and I ran into David and Nikita in the park."

Sue's eyes widened in surprise and she swallowed slowly as she formulated a response. "How is he?" She tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Good. He asked about you and when I told him you were sick he asked me to tell you he hopes you feel better soon."

Sue nodded. "How's Nikita?"

"She looked fine. I think Levi was happy to see her."

"I think Levi's been missing her company." Jack studied Sue as she spoke, trying to determine if that was Sue's veiled attempt at saying she missed David's company. Her expression looked completely neutral, leaving him frustrated.

"Do you miss him?" he blurted out, not thinking about how his question could be interpreted.

Jack had never given much thought as to how expressive people's faces were before he met Sue. Now, knowing how much she relied on it, he had become much more observant. He watched Sue look surprised at first, then puzzled, and finally thoughtful before she answered.

"Yeah, I guess a little. We were good friends and I miss that friendship sometimes. I miss the company. But I don't sit here night after night wishing we were still together. I've never regretted our breaking up, actually." Jack looked so relieved Sue had to fight not to smile.

"What were you doing earlier?" she asked, purposely changing the subject.

"When?"

"Right after I woke up. You were over by the window."

Jack blushed. "Oh, that."

"It looked like you were signing."

Jack focused intently on his soup. He had been signing, but he didn't want Sue to know that. Some time between when he said goodbye to David in the park and reached Sue's door, Jack had realized that tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he had been formulating a surprise for Sue, a way to tell her, to show her, how he felt.

"Will you let me off the hook if I tell you it's a surprise and you'll find out about it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Sue asked, wondering what was going on Saturday. Having not been at work, she hadn't been looking at a calendar, and with her cold making her head fuzzy, she was surprised she remembered what day of the week it was.

Jack smiled, pleased she hadn't made the connection. "You'll just have to wait to find out."


	4. An Affair to Remember

**Chapter 4 :: An Affair to Remember**

When they had finished, Jack cleaned up the dishes, rummaging around for something to put the extra soup in. Sue smiled as she watched him navigate her kitchen, opening and closing drawers and cabinets as he searched for what he needed. He grew increasingly frustrated and Sue laughed. Jack turned to face her.

"I'm glad you find this funny. You and Lucy have the screwiest system in this kitchen. I can't find anything. Where's your Tupperware?" he asked, finger spelling the final word.

Sue rose and walked immediately to a deep drawer on the left and smugly opened it. Jack peered in. "You keep your Tupperware with your sandwich bags?"

She shrugged. "They both hold things."

"Unbelievable."

Sue smacked him playfully on the arm. "It works for us!"

"And only for you." Jack suddenly realized how close they were. Sue was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, smiling at him. He stood facing her, less than a foot away. His eyes met hers and he found himself leaning in to her, wanting so much to kiss her, feeling a magnetic pull drawing him near. Suddenly… Sue's hands flew up to her face as she sneezed violently, sending Jack into peals of laughter.

"I'm so sorry!" Sue exclaimed.

Jack handed her a tissue. "It's okay," he said, impulsively hugging her quickly before pulling back. "I forgot for a minute that you were sick."

Sue sighed. "So did I."

"Guess I was doing my job then, for a while."

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" Sue glanced at the clock. "Oh, wow, it's 7:00. You've been here for a long time, you probably have to go."

"Don't worry, I don't have any plans. I thought I'd hang out for a while." Jack didn't want to leave and it seemed like Sue didn't want him to leave either, but he wasn't sure. He wondered what it was about this woman that made him feel like he was 15-years-old again.

Sue smiled. "No hot date tonight? Not going out to pick up women in bars? Or what was the other one? Online dating?"

"Very funny." Jack grinned mischievously. "It just so happens I have a date for tomorrow evening."

Sue looked mildly disappointed, but tried to cover it by grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. When she had finished and regained her composure, she said, "That's nice. Someone new?"

"Nope. Someone I've known for a couple of years now."

"Really?" Sue asked surprised. "Who?"

"Well, it's a friend of mine. A close friend." Jack raised an eyebrow and realized Sue had not yet caught on. "She's been sick."

"Oh…" Sue said slowly, then it clicked. "Oh! You mean me?" she asked, confused.

"If you don't already have plans… I thought we could do something. If you're feeling up to it." Jack felt his confidence slipping, suddenly wondering if his plan was such a good idea. Sue's quick response alleviated some of his worry.

"No! I mean, I don't have any plans. I don't know what kind of company I'll be though."

"You'll be perfect, I'm sure. Besides, I'm taking care of everything. You don't even have to leave your apartment."

Sue's mind was racing, trying to figure out what on earth Jack had in store for her. She still hadn't realized that the next day was Valentine's Day and that she had gotten herself a date for the evening without even knowing it.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, too quickly for Jack whose nerves were already beginning to fray over his Valentine's plans. As Sue watched TV, he'd snuck out for a quick call to Bobby, which turned out to be exactly what he'd needed.

"Jack, relax. It's going to be great. She's going to be so surprised she'll fall at your feet and pledge her love to you forever."

"You need to get a grip on reality, Bobby."

"Okay, so maybe I'm letting my imagination get the best of me, but there is no chance whatsoever that she will not be totally in love with you by the end of the night. She already is! So all you have to do is get it out in the open."

"Easier said than done. I seem to lose all control of my senses around her. I can't speak, I can't think…"

"That's love, mate, and you've got it bad." Jack heard a knocking sound in the background. "Speaking of love, Darcy's here, I gotta go."

"Okay."

"Listen, Jack, no worries. It'll all work out in the end."

"Thanks, Bobby." Jack hung up and returned to the living room, this time taking a seat on the couch next to Sue. She had been channel surfing and settled on a movie that was just starting. Jack turned to her and signed, "What's this?"

Sue popped up the digital cable display so he could read. Jack read the description out loud: "Annette Bening and Warren Beatty star in this unnecessary remake of the classic _An Affair to Remember_. While Bening and Beatty have chemistry off-screen it fizzles on-screen, the highlight of the movie is an appearance by Katharine Hepburn in her final movie role. An enjoyable movie for the romantic who's not too interested in deep thought." He looked at Sue. "Well, with a description like that, who wouldn't want to watch."

Sue smacked him lightly. "I like this movie! It's romantic. A story about two people who discover true love while they're with other people. And then they go their separate ways to settle their affairs and they plan to meet on top of the Empire State Building, only she gets in an accident and can't make it and he thinks she doesn't love him. But, of course, by the end they find their way back to each other and live happily ever after."

"Just like real life?"

"Sometimes," Sue replied softly, holding Jack's gaze for a moment longer than necessary. He smiled, got up to turn off the light, and sat down closer to Sue on the couch.

"Then let's watch."

Jack had to admit that he did enjoy the movie. It was cute, though he was surprised that a couple married off-screen didn't carry as much chemistry on-screen. Half the time he was distracted by Sue, who throughout the movie had managed to move closer and closer to him, or maybe he moved closer to her, he wasn't sure. But by the time the accident happened, his arm was around her shoulders and she was leaning into him.

At the end of the movie Sue was so quiet and still Jack thought she had fallen asleep. When he moved slightly to look at her face, however, she shifted and looked up at him, a few tears on her face. She chuckled. "Sorry, gets me every time. I guess I can empathize with the character, with Terry, though our stories are different. She found a man who loves her, who overlooks her disability. Like you do, with me." Sue sat up quickly realizing how what she said could be interpreted. She looked at Jack. "I mean, you never make me feel like I'm different or that my deafness matters to you."

Jack smiled and reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That's because it doesn't." He paused, thoughtful. "I mean it does in that it's a part of you, but it's not a bad part or a different part. It just makes you, you. Like Myles' ego is a part of him and Tara's rapid fire memory is a part of her. I don't look at you and see your deafness. I look at you and see one of my best friends, one of my favorite people. You're just Sue."

Sue looked away so Jack wouldn't see the fresh tears in her eyes. Her relationships, few that they were, were never bad. Her boyfriends never used her deafness against her or made her feel like an outcast because of it, but none of them were as welcoming as Jack. At least none of them had been vocal about it. Even David, who was so kind and good to her… He just didn't seem to fit like Jack did.

But there had been other times, with kids at school growing up – mean kids and those who just didn't know any better. And even adults, even now, who assumed she was inept or slow just because she couldn't hear. She was surprised because she viewed herself just like Jack viewed her. Her deafness didn't define her, it wasn't all she was as a person, just a body that couldn't hear. It was a part of her, an important part of her that made her who she was, but it wasn't the only thing. And Jack saw that and recognized it and shared it with her. It made her love him even more.

She felt Jack's hand on her arm and turned toward him. She glanced at the clock: 11:17. "I can't believe it's this late."

"You tired?"

Sue yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes. You should go to bed, get some rest. Take it easy tomorrow and I'll see you around six. Does that work?"

Sue nodded. She walked Jack to the door and they shared an awkward moment as they fumbled around goodbye. Finally Jack reached out and pulled Sue into a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when he released her.

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Sue," Jack signed and spoke. "Sweet dreams."

As Sue shut and locked the door behind him, she leaned on the doorframe and whispered, "They will be." Smiling, she went to bed.


	5. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 5 :: Valentine's Day**

Sue spent the day resting, feeling much better by the afternoon than she had in the past two days. She was glad, because she wanted to be at her best when Jack came over that evening. She still couldn't believe it – she and Jack had a date. A real date, just the two of them, no pretenses. Around four she started to get ready, standing in front of her closet for fifteen minutes trying to figure out what to wear. Just as she had come to the conclusion that she had absolutely no clothes, the phone rang. Levi pulled on the sleeve of her pajamas to let her know and she dashed out into the living room to pick it up just in time. It was Lucy.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Much better. Thanks. How's your trip?"

"Good. Really good. It's nice to be out of the office, even if it is only for a few days."

"And your mom?"

"She's doing fine. We just got done shopping and we're both ready to drop." Sue laughed. "So do you have any big plans for tonight?"

"Well, actually I do. I have a date."

"Look at you! You managed to get a date for Valentine's Day. When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday." She paused. "Did you say Valentine's Day?" She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall and her jaw dropped open. "Today is Valentine's Day."

"Yeah… Didn't you know that?"

"No, I mean with this cold I haven't really been paying any attention to time at all so when Jack asked I just thought…"

"Wait a minute!" the words flashed across the phone display. "You have a date with Jack? Jack Hudson??" The operator accentuated Lucy's surprise with extra punctuation marks.

"Yeah, with Jack. That's probably why he was so confused. I honestly didn't make the connection until right now." She sat down on the couch.

"So this is a big deal then."

"I guess it is." Sue stared ahead for a moment replaying the events of last night over in her head. "He said he had a surprise for me. But I had to wait until today."

"Who did? Jack?"

"Yes, last night. He said he had something planned and then he asked me to dinner."

"He was there last night, too?" Lucy was thrilled. Ever since the bachelor auction she and Tara and Bobby had been waiting for the day when Sue and Jack would finally admit to each other that they were in love. She hoped tonight would be the night.

"He came over early yesterday afternoon when he heard I was sick and stayed… late, actually. It was nice. He's good company."

"He's more than that, Sue, and we both know it."

"Lucy!"

"What? I'm just being honest." She paused, smiling broadly, wishing Sue could see her. "What are you going to wear?"

Sue sighed. "I have no idea. We're not going anywhere. Since I've been sick and everything… Whatever he has planned it's going on here."

"You should wear a dress. Something pretty. And keep your hair down. We know that's how Jack likes it."

"Oh, Lucy, what have I gotten myself into?" Sue buried her face in her hands, looking up as Lucy spoke.

"You've gotten yourself a great guy. Someone who's obviously crazy about you. I say run with it."

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I've never felt like this for anyone before. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Sue. Listen to me. No guy would come over and keep you company all day long when you're sick, risking infection, and then set up a surprise date with you on Valentine's Day if he's not interested in you. You're the one who's great at picking up body language. Don't you notice the way he looks at you? I can't tell you how many times I've caught him sneaking glances at you at work when you're not paying attention. Just relax, pick out a cute dress, and have fun."

"Okay," Sue said, sighing again. "I will. And Lucy, thanks. You're the best friend I could ask for."

"Likewise. I expect full details tomorrow."

"Of course!" They both hung up, Lucy off to call Tara and fill her in and Sue off to stare again at her closet.

By 5:45 Sue was sitting on the couch channel surfing so fast that there was no way she could have comprehended what she saw. At 5:49 she began pacing, ending up in her bedroom where she checked her reflection in the mirror for the thirtieth time. She smoothed down hair that was already perfectly in place and squinted at her reflection wondering if she was underdressed, or overdressed, or losing her mind. She hadn't been so nervous before a date since her very first date back in high school. Suddenly, Levi came bounding into the room, and started to drag Sue out of the room. She glanced at the clock: 5:51. He was early. Sue couldn't help but grin as she made her way to the door.

She stood behind the closed door for a moment, smoothing her dress and hair one more time. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened the door, smiling.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? Oh, look at you, all dressed up. I am interrupting something, aren't I?" Charlie stammered, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I was just expecting someone else. Do you want to come in?"

"I don't want to bother you. I had heard you were sick and wanted to check in on you. And to fix that leak in the bathroom Lucy had mentioned before she left. But I can come back another time if you have plans."

Sue smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Well, you're already here, if you want to fix it, go ahead. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh! You have a date for Valentine's Day. I should have expected as much, a beautiful girl like you."

"Thank you, Charlie." Sue walked with him into the bathroom and showed him where the problem was.

"I'll get right on this and be done in no time." He went to work, and Sue watched from a distance, perched halfway between the bathroom and the front door. Levi heard something and came over to her, but instead of directing her to the door, he led her to the bathroom.

"Sue, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm in the middle of this and can't really move and realized I left a part in my truck. My keys are right there," he said pointing to the floor. "Do you think you could run out and grab it for me quickly? It's in the toolbox on the left, a box of washers."

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave in case Jack came, but Charlie looked so earnest and he always did so much for them, her kindness got the better of her and she nodded, grabbing the keys. "I'll be right back."

As Sue turned quickly and left Charlie sat up, chuckling. "Take your time."

Sue could not find what Charlie was talking about. She'd looked in the toolbox on the left, than the one on the right, then checked the back seat, glancing at her watch. 6:16. Jack must be there by now. She happened to glance into the front seat where she saw the box Charlie was talking about. She quickly grabbed it and headed upstairs.

She was surprised to find her door closed when she got there, but rationalized that Charlie must have shut it so Levi wouldn't get out. When she opened the door she noticed the apartment seemed darker than when she left and she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. "Where was Levi?" she wondered. "Charlie?" she called tentatively as she made her way inside. When she reached the end of the hallway she gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe he had done this.

Her entire apartment was lit by candles, the table set beautifully with a dozen gorgeous red roses in the middle – just like she had seen on the soap opera the day before. A smile slowly spread across her face as she took it all in. She noticed Jack last, standing near her couch and looking proud at his handiwork and just a little bit nervous as Sue looked to him in utter amazement.

He signed, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You did this all yourself?"

He nodded. "Well, I had a little help." As he said that Charlie and Troy snuck out of the bathroom, carrying all of Charlie's equipment. "I had to find a way to get you out of here for a few minutes, and Charlie was more than willing to help."

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic," Charlie grinned.

"We really should go," Troy signed. Charlie nodded.

"Right." As they passed by Sue they each wished her a happy Valentine's Day. Sue hugged them both briefly, thanking them. After they had left, Sue turned back to Jack, still looking at him in wonder.

"This was the surprise you were talking about?" she said, gesturing to the room around her.

"It's just the beginning," Jack grinned and Sue wondered what on earth he could still have up his sleeve.

She walked over to the roses, and took a deep breath, reveling in their scent, in the mood Jack had set. She never would have guessed that he was this romantic. Jack came to stand beside her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said, signing the last word for emphasis. He led her to a chair and pulled it out for her. "I hope you're hungry." He ran into the kitchen and returned with their food, chicken marsala, and then uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass. "Enjoy," he said with a satisfied smile. Sue continued to stare at him. Jack began to get uneasy.

"Is everything okay, Sue?"

"I'm just…" Sue began speaking, then stopped to sign, "This is amazing. I'm speechless."

Jack beamed. "I'm glad you like it." He raised his glass of wine and Sue did the same. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable toast, then finally settled on what was in his heart. "To us."

"To us," Sue repeated as they toasted to their future.

They thoroughly enjoyed their meal, taking their time, talking, laughing, sipping their wine, both feeling happier than they had ever been. When they were finished, Jack cleaned the table and spent some time in the kitchen before returning with desert, which he placed on the table with a flourish.

"Is this?" Sue began.

"Crème Brule. Freshly prepared."

Sue broke through the glazed sugar and took a bite. She closed her eyes for a moment in pure pleasure and then opened them to a bemused smile on Jack's face.

"Guess it's good," he laughed.

"Perfect."

Once they'd finished desert and the rest of the wine, Jack grew nervous. The next part of the evening was what he had been most worried about, making him glad he'd remembered to take his heart medication that morning. Sue began to rise, collecting dishes to take into the kitchen, but he stopped her, telling her to rest as he cleaned up. At least it gave him something to do with his hands as he fretted over what he had planned.

Sue sat at the table, well sated and happy. She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she thought over her conversation with Lucy. She had been right: there was nothing to worry about.

Jack returned from the kitchen and Sue noticed that he looked different, almost like something was bothering him. "Is everything okay, Jack?" she asked as she stood and walked over to him.

Her question seemed to catch him by surprise. "Oh, yeah, everything is great." He smiled, his nervousness still shining through. "I got you something. Well, it's not a gift exactly, it's more of a… It's just that I want you to know…" He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "Wait here a minute." He grabbed a CD out of a bag near the table and walked over to Lucy's stereo. He put in the CD, selected the track he wanted, and turned up the volume, looking to Sue, non-verbally asking for her to signal when she could feel the vibrations through the floor. She nodded.

Jack walked slowly back over to her and Sue expected they were going to dance, but Jack stopped a couple feet from her and gazed into her eyes.

"I want you to hear something."

She looked at him, puzzled, then watched, surprised, as Jack began to sign what she figured were the lyrics to the song.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you _

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

Jack's signing was heartfelt, emotive, and perfect. She looked at him, mouth open, stunned.

He stood there, sheepish, waiting for her to say something, anything.

Suddenly it clicked with Sue that that was what he was doing when she had woken up from her nap. "That's why you wouldn't tell me yesterday. This is the surprise."

"Do you like it?"

"I love you… It! I love it, the song, I mean." Sue stammered, the first words barely above a whisper and she wondered if Jack had heard her.

Jack smiled broadly. He had. "Me, too."

"You, too, what?" she asked, cautiously.

"It's why I wanted you to hear this song. Every word reflects exactly how I feel about you. And it took being married to you for me to find that out," he laughed. "And it took me another couple of months to get up the courage to tell you." He walked over to Sue and took her face into his hands. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall over as all of her dreams appeared to come true. "Sue…" Jack said, releasing her face. "I love you," he signed.

The tears began to fall, she couldn't control herself, and she laughed as she wiped them absently away. "I love you, too, Jack."

And he pulled her close and kissed her and everything felt as it should be, like the world stood still and they were at home, in their love.

Jack began to sway to the music and Sue rested her head on his shoulder as they danced, feeling the warmth of him, never wanting him to let go.

Around them, the city of Washington, DC, the nation's capital, center of the United States, bustled about, cars honking, people shouting, life living. But in one apartment, in a small corner of the city, there was only silence and a sweet melody, intertwined, connected through the beating of two hearts that were now as one.


End file.
